


Seassion X: The Kage Cup

by Awenseth



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: A new journey, AU, Action/Adventure, Age Difference, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:41:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash and friends are on a new journey in the Kordan region to fight in the mysterious 'Kage cup', but before that they need to fight in the five arenas. New pokemon, friends and adventures await them on theIR long way...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seassion X: The Kage Cup

**_Narrator:_ ** _It is again a normal and sunny day in the Pokemon World and our friends Ash, Brock, May and Max are again on a journey to the Kordan region where Ash is determined to win the mysterious Kage cup about which Professor Oak had told tmen about, but this new pokemon journey was a bit different from the others then now they even had Gary with them who had also decided to fight on the cup and win. This caused a fev little word fights between the two rivals. Everyone was really happy and looking forward for the trip and all the new things they would see and mostly the pokemon of the Kordan region. Max was probably the happiest in the little group, then on their way they needed to pass the Pokemon Reservoir where to Max's biggest delight the_ _Mightyena he once helped to evolve and become friends with had decidet to go with them. Now he was holding the_ _pokeboll_ _which held his wery first Pokemon in his hands and was smiling happily, his father even asked Professor Birk to send him a pokedex and five pokeballs._ _Max_ _felt himself now like a real_ _trainer_ _and was_ _determined_ _to catch a fev pokemon in the Kordan_ _region_ _with the help of his Mightyena._

 

_„_ _Open your_ _eyes the journey continues,_

_live your dream, it is nearer then you think._

_It all lies in your hands, you can't loose now._

_You must look out for the new adventures,_

_but you have friends on your side_

_who will go with you_ _through the biggest storms on the highest mountains._

_This world holds so much unknown in it,_

_you can't give up,_

_hold out for your dreams they are not far away._

_I know what you wish for, I will be there_ _together,_

_on this journey we will fulfill our dreams,_ _to be Pokemon Masters._

_Hold out for your dreams, you will win the fights._

_Come with me on this journey and we will_ _soon make our dreams come true,_

_the light on the paths end is near._

_Trust me in this Pokemon World_ _Go on your path,_

_you have chosen it,_ _your destiny lies in your hands,_

_it is on you_ _if you win or lose…_

_Pokemon…"_

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_Ash and friends finally arrived after a long and tiresome journey at the Pokemon Center of Lorten city._ **

"Man, I thought we would never make it to a Pokemon Center." May complained while sinking deeper in the comfy chair she was sitting in.

"Well at least we didn't get lost. Right, Pikachu?" Ash asked his best friend who sat on his shoulder.

" _Piikaa cha_." come the cheerful reply.

"Hey guys, did you see Brock somewhere?" May suddenly asked while looking around searching.

"I think he is again trying to flirt with Nurse Joy." said Gary as he petted the head of his Umbreon who let out a pleased sound.

"Oh." was the only answer from everyone.

"I will go and get him." said Max as he stood up, Mightyena calmly walking after him.

"Dear Nurse Joy if I'm allowed to make this confession you are the beautifulest of all the Joy's I know." Brock said while holding the poor pink heads hands in his.

"Well uhm…" but then Max grabbed Bock's ear and begun to drag him away.

"You need a cold shower." he said as the older boy whined and Ash passed them sweatdropping and walked up to the desk.

"Uhm, Nurse Joy I wanted to ask you where I can register to the Kage Cup." said Ash as Gary joined him.

"Oh well…" bet then the doors slid open and a young girl walked inside.

She had long red hair and ice blue eyes and wore a black dress which looked a bit gothic, there was a strange bat like necklace around her pale neck with a red stone in the middle.

"Good afternoon Nurse Joy." she said smiling as she passed the two boys.

"Oh, hello Kaily. Did you come to pick Erion up?" she asked smiling and the girl nodded.

"Yep, I hope he is ok."

"Yes, he is in a very good shape." after she finished this a Gastly come flying through the wall and immediately flew in the girl's arms.

"Did you miss me?" she asked smiling and the ghost pokemon nodded.

"Oh, Kaily before I forget these two boys here are Ash and Gary and they both would like to fight on the Kage Cup." the nurse said as she gestured with her hand to the two boys.

"Really?"

"Yes." both boys said in union, not really getting what was going on.

"Ok, before you can go to the Kage Cup you first need to win in all five Kage Arenas against the arena leaders and win the five badges which will be the proof that you are allowed to enter the Kage Cup." she said as her pokemon sat down on her shoulder.

"Where is the first arena?" asked Max.

"It is in…" but then suddenly Brock grabbed her hand.

"Hello my Dark Angel, I'm Brock your prince charming."

"Uhm…" she said sweatdropping, but then suddenly Gastly flew between them, scaring Brock away a bit.

"Sorry for his behaviour, by the way I'm Max and this is my Mightyena and this is my older sister May and that was Brock." Max said smiling.

"And you already know Gary's and my name ant this are Pikachu and Umbreon." Ash said.

"Hay, my name is Kaily and this is Erion, nice to met you."

"Ash, Gary, the first arena is in Bran city. Kaily will show you they shortest way to the city." said Nurse Joy.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Sure, I was already on my way home so I can take you there and even bring you to the arena." she said smiling.

"That would be great; I can hardly wait to fight against the arena leader." Ash said. After that the group bid they farewells to Nurse Joy, even if it also meant that Max needed to drag Brock out by his ear, they were on they way to Bran city.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_After leaving Lorten city they come in to a gigantic forest._ **

"Uhm… Ash, Gary can I ask you two something?" Kaily said suddenly as she looked behind her at the two boys, Erion sitting again on her shoulder.

"Yes what is it?" Gary asked while looking at her.

"Uhm…since when are you two together?" at that everyone froze death in their tracks and both boys turned bet red. "Uhm…I think I should put the question another way; since when do you know each other." at that everyone relaxed.

"We grew up in the same city." Gary said finally, relaxing a little bit.

"And how are you in working together?"

"If we need then we can work good together." Ash said, but he felt confused.

"Ok, then the Bran Arena has a special stile of pokemon fights." Kaily said smiling as she turned around to face everyone fully.

"She is so beautiful…"

"Brock, return to Earth. What stile of fighting?" asked Max.

"It is a two against two fight, to put it better two trainers fight against the two arena leaders and every trainer can only use one pokemon. If you both manage to win then both of you will get the badge, but if one of you loses then no one of you will get it." she said.

"Wow, that is really pretty hard." said Max, now he got why she had asked if they can fight together.

"You tell me, I feel really happy that I'm not the one to fight…" was May's answer.

"Don't worry we can beat anyone." said Ash full of enthusiasm.

"Oh really…" Kaily whispered grinning after she turned away from them. "Then come we have a long trip in front of us and I don't think you want to spend too much time in this part of the forest, mostly not when the sun goes down." she said.

"Why?"

"Well in this time of year come here many Beedrill to lay their eggs." she said grinning while everyone paled.

"Uhm…then we should really move…" said May while looking around nervously.

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

**_ Narrator: _ ** _And so with a new friend on they side are our young heroes on they way to Bran city where Ash and Gary finally get the chance to make a new step to reach they dreams, but will they succeed in a fight were they need to fight as a team? We will see it in the next episode…_


End file.
